A Search For His Girl
by mylifeismine
Summary: Derek's daughter goes missing, and it's Derek's job to find her, but he doesn't know she's his daughter. But once Derek finds out who the father is, the case takes over his life just to find the daughter that he never knew. [Dasey.]
1. Trailer::

**Title: (A Search For) His Girl**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Derek's daughter goes missing, and it's Derek's job to find her, but he doesn't know she's his daughter. But once Derek finds out who the father is, the case takes over his life; just to find the daughter that he never knew. [Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Suspense  
**Length: Story **

Trailer 

**He was part of the Toronto Police Department's Crime Unit.**

_Shows Derek flash his badge. _

**She was a single mom. **

_Shows Casey chasing her five-year old daughter around the house. _

**But then her daughter goes missing. **

_Shows Casey walking into her daughter's bedroom to find things thrown around the room, with blood on the floor and a few toys. _

**And he comes back into her life. **

_Shows Casey sobbing as cops file into her house; a cop stops in mid-step then turns around. _

"Casey?"

_Casey's sobs immediately stop, and she looks up with wide eyes. _

**He asks the question, and she answers all of them. **

_Shows Casey talking, and Derek jotting down notes on to a piece of paper. _

**Except one. **

"Who's the father of Emma?"

_Shows Casey look away. _

"Casey. Listen to me. He may be the key to this whole puzzle."

"He's not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because."

_Shows Derek roll his eyes. _

**But once he knows... **

_Shows Derek in shock: eyes wide open, hand over his open mouth.. _

**It's not just another ordinary crime. **

_Shows a bunch of files from other cases. _

**It's a search for somene who he never got the chance to know. **

_Shows a picture of Emma. _

**A search for someone who means the world to him. **

_Shows Derek sitting at his desk, working on the case, a digital clock on his desk flashes 3:20am. _

**Derek Venturi **

"She's my daughter."

**Casey Macdonald **

"You have to find her. I beg of you. "

**Emma Venturi **

"Mummy!"

**Michael Forbes **

"Shut up, little bitch."

**Star in, **

_Flashes bood, handcuffs, and a gun. _

**(A Search For) His Girl **

**August 20, 2007**

**

* * *

**

**Banner and Wallpaper designs are in my profile. Be sure to check that out!**


	2. One: Missing

**Chapter One-Missing  
**"Emma, sweetie. Wake up," Casey cooed, at seven in the morning, pushing open her five-year old daughter's room door.

Casey took a step back, flabbergasted at the sight that was in front of her, letting out a small shriek.

Clothes were all over the room, toys and barbie dolls were thrown all over the room.

But what frightened her most was the fact that there was blood.

Blood trails on the floor, and blood droplets on clothes and dolls.

Casey scrambled from the doorway, and rushed to the phone in the hallway, and called the cops.

"Calm down, madam," the operator said gently, towards the hysterical mother, "Can you tell me your address again."

Casey took a deep breath, and repeated her address.

After the operator finished locating Casey's house and had sent the signal to the emergency crew, she began to ask Casey small little questions.

Casey slowly made her way down the stairs to the front door to wait for the police, as she answered the operator's questions between sobs.

Casey unlocked the front door, as she heard the sirens from the emergency crew's vehicles, and hung up the phone.

But the sirens reminded her that her daughter was missing, and she leaned against the wall beside the stairs and began to sob all over again.

When the first cop arrived, she lifted her head and pointed up the stairs next to her, "First door to your right," then went back to her waterworks.

She could feel the people give her pity glances, as EMS, firefighters, and cops all passed her.

Shoes rushed past her, but one pair stopped in mid-step, and turns around.

"Casey?"

Casey's sobs immediately stop, recongnizing the voice, and she looks up with wide eyes, "...Derek?"

The cop behind him, gives him a light push, "Derek man," he says, pointing up the stairs.

"You can go first," Derek says, and steps out of the line, to let people pass, and kneels beside Casey, leaving his silver suitcase beside him.

"Is she..." Derek starts, pointing up the stairs, as he sits cross-legged.

Casey breaks back into tears, and Derek pulls her into his arms, and on to his lap.

Derek hugs her tightly, rubbing his arm against her back, saying, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Casey."

"It's not your fault," Casey hiccups.

Derek burries his face into a familiar scent that missed for a really long time.

They stayed in that position for a few moments.

Then Derek's walkie-talkie began to talk.

"Derek, get you ass up here," a colleague, named Mark said.

Then another colleague named David said, "Language, Mark."

"I have to get to work," Derek said reluctantly, letting Casey go.

"I'll come," Casey said quietly, as she and Derek stood up.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, picking up his suitcase.

Casey nodded.

Derek wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head, and held her hand, and the two walked up the stairs.

Derek placed his suitcase on the hallway coffeetable, and opened it.

He pulled out a pair of gloves, that he slipped his hands into; then he looked over at Casey, "Gloves?"

"Sure," Casey said quietly.

Her daughter was missing, and she'd do anything to get her back.

Derek handed her a pair of latex gloves, then snapped his suitcase shut.

The EMS crew left, since no one was hurt, so they left in their ambulance car.

The fire department people, were outside, inspecting the distance from the broken window to the ground.

The TPD's Crime Unit were sweeping for fingerprints, collecting blood samples from each puddle.

A third of the crime unit went outside to see what traces of evidence the kidnapper left for them.

Walkie-talkies talked, pronouncing what they had found.

Derek beckoned Casey out of the room.

"I'm gonna interview you," Derek said, peeling his gloves off his skin, "Mark was suppose to interview you, but his brother's in the hospital and they called. So..." he continued, clapping his hands together softly, to get the powder from the gloves off him, "We are heading back to the station."

"Aren't you suppose to drive a cop car with sirens and all?" Casey asked, as they went under the "police line do not cross" tape wrapped around the perimeter of her house.

"I'm not straight-up cop, I'm a crime investigator. I don't go chasing bad guys and giving people tickets for not parking parallel," Derek said

The two got into Derek's car, surprisingly, it wasn't filled with trash.

"Clean car..." Casey said quietly.

Derek chuckled, then turned on to the main road.

Derek parked in the parking lot of Toronto Police Headquarters.

Derek unlocked the door to one of the cell rooms where they would interview witnesses.

"Okay, so tell me what happened this morning."

Casey bit her bottom lip, holding back tears.

A minute passed by before Casey responded, "So Emma goes to school, right? So I opened her door, and saw what you guys saw. I let out a scream, then dashed for the phone."

"Did you hear anything last night?"

"No."

"You're still a light-sleeper, aren't you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't hear anything," Casey said, biting back a smile. Happy that Derek at least remembered something about her.

"Are you sure?"

Casey nodded.

There was a faint knock on the door, and Derek went to open the door, to see his partner.

Tall, blonde, and thin Sabrina Teller, handed Derek a form and a pen to give to Casey, then beckoned him out of the stuffy room.

"Fill this out, okay?" Derek said softly, laying the stuff in front of her.

Casey nodded.

Derek closed the door gently, then turned his attention to Sabrina.

"A gun was found lying on the grass, right under Emma's window. A knife was found about twelve meters away from the gun. There was a few bullets left in the gun. The knife was spotless: no prints, no blood. The blood was just sent to be checked out.

"A few prints were found inside. A small print, that we believe was Emma's, was on the gun. Three different larger prints were found. Two were on the lamp by Emma's bed. One may be the mother's," Sabrina said, then handed Derek a inkpad, and a small sheet of paper.

Derek took what was given to him, "Didn't you say there were three different prints?"

Sabrina nodded, "One more was found, by the window. Four different prints: the mother, the victim, and two unidentified."

"So there were two people who took her..." Derek repeated.

Sabrina shrugged, "Possibly."

"Possibly?"

"There were a lot more of prints outside, then inside."

"Were any of them inside too?" Derek said.

"Yeah, all of them. The mother and the victim's prints would be outside because it's their property. So the two unidentified ones where outside. But there's a question. One of the prints were shown a lot more than the other."

"Well maybe one did more work than the other."

"That wouldn't have worked before the yard is really narrow, and it's like a maze. Two prints? Is too little. Unless you know exactly where you're going, you had to touch a lot more," Sabrina told him.

"I'll drop by your desk and give you the form and her fingerprint, then I'll ask her to show me her backyard," Derek planned out out loud.

Sabrina's cell phone rang, and she headed off to answer the call.

Derek pushed open the door, closing it behind him, then sat back down across from his step-sister.

"Did you guys find her?" Casey asked quietly.

Derek couldn't help but let out a chuckled, "My dear step-sister, I'm not a miracle-worker. I wish I was though."

Casey gave a weak smile, then looked back down at the forms.

The black ball-point pen dashed across the paper, quickly and neatly.

Then the pen stopped, and Casey looked up at her daughter's father, "What if she doesn't have a father?"

"Did he pass away?" Derek asked concerned.

Casey looked down, "...When I signed the forms, he didn't sign it."

"Why not?" Derek said worriedly.

"He didn't know," Casey simply said.

"So he doesn't know that he's a father," Derek repeated.

Casey shook her head.

"Um, then just leave that part blank," Derek said, unsure of what to say.

Casey closed the form booklet, and placed the pen on top of it.

Derek opened the inkpad, "We need your fingerprint. So thumb in the ink," he said, placing the paper next to the pad.

When they were done, Derek collected everything on the desk, then they left the room.

"I was wondering if you could show me your backyard after I drop these off," Derek said casually.

"Sure."

They stepped on to the floor of an open room, but with desks all over the room, and a few people working hard at their desk.

They weaved through several desks, before they reached Sabrina's.

Casey noticed that, just like high school, Derek had a high status.

Female workers stared at him with wanting eyes, and guys looked at him with jealousy.

But Casey became aware that one of the females in the room was a lot more competitive for Derek.

Her name tag read "Sabrina Teller".

"Hey Derek," she said in her high-pitched shrilly voice.

"Hey. Here are the forms and the finger print. I'm gonna step out," Derek said, dumping the stuff on her desk.

Sabrina nodded with a wide smile, then called for some girl to pick up the form and file it.

Derek walked away from her desk and towards his, with Casey following behind.

There was a note tapped on his computer.

"Ack, I have to go check up on something. I'll be right back though. Just sit or something," Derek said, tossing the note in the garbage can, then running a hand through his hair, as he walked away.

Casey awkwardly sat in Derek's chair, then stared at his non-messy desk top with a raised eyebrow.

Someone's habits changed a lot.

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot," the girl in the desk next to Derek's gushed.

"I know. When he runs his hand through his hair... It's breath-taking," another girl said.

Casey blushed pink, slightly embarrassed, as the talk about Derek continued.

She knew that no one in the office knew that she had dated him, but she still flushed pink.

There were a few pictures on his desk.

A picture of him and Marti, a picture of the whole VenturiMacdonald family.

But one picture caught her eye.

The picture was hidden in the shadow of the computer, hidden from the view of anyone who passed by.

The frame was designed carefully and beautifully, and held a picture of her and Derek.

The picture was one of her favourite, but had mysteriously disappeared from the box that she kept all their pictures in, hidden deep inside her closet.

It was the day that it was 40 degree Celsius outside, and the air condition was broken.

Nora and George had taken Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti to the waterpark; while Derek took Casey to the ice cream parlour.

They had ended up smashing their cones at each other faces.

Casey had taken out the camera that she always kept in her purse, and snapped a picture of them together.

Casey had chocolate ice cream smeared all over her face, while Derek had mint chocolate ice cream on his face and in his hair.

Casey then realized that the room was quiet, and that Derek was standing beside her.

Casey showed him the picture with a raised eyebrow.

Derek let out a low chuckle, and reached out to take the picture out of her hands.

But she didn't let go.

Derek leaned down so his lips were right beside her right ear, "Not today, Princess."

Knowing that Derek's lips were right beside her ear sent shivers down her spine, and Derek took his chance, and swiftly took the picture out of her grip, and placed it back in the dark shadow.

"Let's go," Derek said, grabbing her hand, then dragging her to the elevator.

As they stood inside the elevator to go down twelve floors, Casey stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, and a pout on her lips.

Derek sighed, "What now, Casey?"

"You stole that picture."

"Hey, I was in that picture too."

"But it was my favourite," Casey said, sticking out her bottom lip more.

"It was my favourite too. Why else do you think I took it?" Derek said.

The elevator doors opened, but no one was there, and they continued down seven more stories.

Derek leaned against a mirrored side of the elevator with closed eyes, "Casey. Stop pouting, before I do something drastic," he warned.

Casey immediately stopped pouting and switched it with wide eyes, freaked out by what Derek could mean.

The elevator let out a soft "ding", and the doors open.

Derek opened his eyes, and stalked out of the elevator, then walked towards his Mercedes.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The wallpaper and banner for this story is in my profile. Be sure to check that out! And don't forget to review!**


	3. Two: Homemade Pizza

**Author's Note: Glad to hear that you guys like the story. The wallpaper, and banner are in my profile still. So be sure to check that out. And don't forget to review!**

♥

**Chapter Two- Homemade Pizza  
**He was the first to reach his car, and he got in, and put his forehead against the steering wheel with closed eyes trying to gain back his self-control.

Casey pouting brought back many memories; many memories that he wanted to still be alive at this second.

Derek heard the passenger door open, and lifted his head up with open eyes, then jammed his keys into the car to start it.

When they both were buckled up, Derek peeled out of the underground parking; with Casey clutching on to her seat, scared out of her mind.

"Sorry," Derek mumbled, noticing the look on Casey's face.

"It's okay," Casey said shakily, as the car slowed down 50 miles per hour to read 90 miles per hour

Derek parked along the road in front of Casey's house, and the two got out of the car, after pulling on latex gloves.

They ducked under the police line tape, and headed for the backyard.

"It's slightly messy, we're having it redone," Casey said, as she pushed open the gate.

As they weaved through the yard, Derek understood what Sabrina meant about it being a maze, and that touching two places was barely possible. Bushes were everywhere, wooden boards was placed everywhere, whether vertically or horizontal, mechanical tools were lying everywhere; it was a complete mess.

"Casey?" Derek called out, alone between several boards and bushes.

"Over here," Casey called back.

"Where's here?" Derek said.

Casey picked up a wooden board, and tossed it aside, "Here."

But Derek was kneeling on the grass, picking at something on the grass.

Another glove.

Derek reached into his jean's pocket with the other hand, and pulled out his car keys, tossing them at Casey.

Casey caught them just before they fell to the ground.

"Bring the silver suitcase in my trunk," Derek instructed, as he examined the glove.

Casey stepped over the boards, and went around the bushes, and walked over to his car, popping open the trunk.

"This must be where he stashes his garbage," Casey said to herself.

Casey dug under the plastic garbage bags for the suitcase, coming up with garbage for the first three times.

On the forth time, her hand held a picture up in a clear plastic bag, it held a taped-up photo. The photo that she had ripped up when she and Derek had their biggest argument over their future, and threw it in the garbage.

She stuffed the plastic bag in her pocket, and finally dug out the suitcase.

She slammed the trunk closed, and went back into her yard.

"Get the plastic bag inside," Derek instructed.

Casey popped open the suitcase, and handed Derek a plastic bag.

Derek dropped the glove inside, and sealed the bag.

He pulled out the permanent marker inside the suitcase and scribbled a description on the bag.

After, they continued to comb through the yard for another hour and a bit.

"Hey, Derek."

"Yeah?"

"You hungry?" Casey asked.

"Nah," Derek said, but then his stomach grumbled, and he smiled sheepishly, "Maybe?"

Casey laughed, "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Derek left his suitcase on the small table by the door, slipped his shoes off, then followed Casey to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Casey asked, head stuck in the fridge.

"Let _me_ see," Derek said, behind her.

Casey stepped back, arms crossed over her chest, with a roll of her eyes, "Of course."

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you were too stupid to not know that _I_ should choose," Derek retorted, shuffling a few foods around in the fridge.

"I'm going to use the washroom," Casey said, starting to walk away.

"And please, don't make a mess," Casey called over her shoulder.

But instead of going to the washroom, she quietly went up the stairs to her room, and dropped the picture that was in her pocket by her desk, then went back down.

She went to the bathroom on the main floor, and flushed the toliet, washed her hands, and then went back to the kitchen. Just so Derek wouldn't be suspicious that she hadn't flushed the toilet.

Derek had laid out several things on the island.

"What's for lunch?" she asked.

"Homemade pizza."

"You know how to make pizza?" Casey said surprised.

"Uh, no. But you do," Derek said.

"Since when?"

"That thanksgiving that Lizze broke her foot or something," Derek said scratching his head trying to remember.

"Oh, right. But Derek. That was six years ago."

"So?"

"I don't really remember what I did though..."

"Guess then. Sheesh."

"Fine," Casey said, coming beside Derek.

Fifteen minutes later, Casey turned to Derek, "Does this look edible?"

Derek looked down at the bowl that held flour, eggs, etc for the pizza crust.

It was a weird brown colour, and was very chunky.

"...Um..." Derek said, staring at the bowl, "I...guess?"

"Cause it looks like it just came out of the toilet..." Casey said, looking down at the bowl.

"Yeah...It does," Derek agreed after a pause.

They both stared at the bowl for ten seconds.

"But the ingredients are edible...So it should be edible," Derek concluded.

"I suppose," Casey said unsure, then handed Derek the bowl to flatten the dough.

Casey grabbed the ketchup bottle, and sqeezed it, but nothing came out.

She angled the bottle, then squeezed the bottle, and ketchup came shooting out.

But not on the dough, on Derek's face.

Her mouth dropped, as Derek wiped some ketchup off his face.

"Sorry," she squeaked.

Derek didn't say anything, just opened the fridge, and pulled out the mustard bottle.

Opened the cap, then aimed at me.

Casey let out a squeal, followed by a "Der-rek!"

Then red and yellow flew across the room at each other.

Then Derek's cell phone rang, and Derek called out "T.O."

Derek turned around, facing the wall, and pulled out his phone.

Casey grabbed the relish jar out of the fridge, dumped the cheese bits that were suppose to be for the pizza, inside the jar, and gave it a good shake, as Derek wiped his phone screen to see who the caller was.

Once Derek had said hello, Casey dumped the relish with chesse bits on top of his head.

Casey could hear the person on the other line talking.

But Derek wasn't paying attention.

"CASEY!" Derek yelled, spinning around.

Casey was standing there, holding the jar with a smirk on her face.

Derek left his phone on the table, the person on the other line saying, "Derek? You there?"

Sabrina Teller stared at the phone with a glare.

"That...stupid...woman! Trying to steal _my_ Derek Venturi," she hissed, then slamming the phone down.


	4. Three: Missed You

**Chapter Three- Missed You **

Derek threw pepperoni slices at Casey, and Casey threw the ketchup bottle at him.

"Casey... You are in **big** trouble," Derek growled after the bottle hit him squarely on the chest.

Derek threw the pizza dough at her, landing over her head.

"DER-REK!"

"Hey, you knew I was always the prank master," he said with a smirk.

"After George of course," Casey reminded him.

Derek's eyes narrowed, he uncapped the 1L bottle of coke that stood beside the fridge; then poured it down Casey's front.

Casey stood there, mouth open, looking down at her pink...well, now brown shirt.

"Nice bra," he commented about Casey's light blue lacey bra, taking a step back with a smirk.

"Not if it's dyed brown," Casey shot back.

Casey wrentched open the freezer, and pulled out a small bucket full of ice cubes; then poured it down the front of his jeans.

Derek stood there in horror, then started jumping around, trying to strip of his pants to get the ice out, "Casey... I am **SO** going to **KILL** you."

"Nice boxers," Casey commented Derek's Spongebob boxers, leaning against the island, enjoying watching Derek trying to strip while hopping on one foot.

"Very funny, Casey."

"It _is_ funny."

"Not when you're dead," Derek said, as he ran towards her in his boxers.

Derek chased Casey around the island, both having to grab on to the corner of the island to avoid falling down everytime they had to turn.

Then Derek jumped on to Casey from behind, and they both tumbled on to the ground, banging against the dinner table, then rolling into the living room.

"Ow."

"You can say that again," Casey mumbled against Derek's chest.

Their position was really awkward. Legs were tangled, hands at uncomfortable places, and Derek's face was buried in Casey's hair, while Casey's face was against his chest.

Neither of them moved, well... neither of them **wanted** to move.

Derek breathed in the scent of Casey's hair, exactly the same shampoo she used since high school.

Casey remembered how they would wake up in this position-well not "exactly" this position but close enough- and wouldn't move for half and hour, but just talk.

Seconds ticked by, and quickly, so did minutes.

Derek was the first to speak and move.

Derek took a hand of Casey's chest, and reached up, and twirled a few strands of her hair against his finger.

"I missed you. A lot," Derek breathed out softly, staring intently at what was wrapped around his index finger.

Casey pressed her face harder against Derek chest, and wrapped her arms around his middle instead of where they were before, "I missed you too."

Twenty minutes passed by with hair twirling and listening to heart beats.

"Um, Case. As much as I love this position..."

"Right," Casey said, reluctantly, pulling away Derek.

They both stood up.

"Aw, shoot."

"What?" Casey asked.

Derek pointed at his clothes.

Casey chuckled, and beckoned Derek to follow her.

She pushed open her bedroom door.

"Um, Case. I love you and all, but um, isn't this going a **bit** too fast?" Derek said nervously, running a hand through his relish and chesse covered hair.

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Derek, I'm not a slut," Casey said, pulling out a box from her closet, and puting it on her bed.

She lifted the lid, and tossed Derek his high school hockey jersey, his scooby-do boxers, and a pair of holey jeans.

"You stole my jersey? I was going insane looking for it. Thief."

"Well now you've found it," she said with a roll of her eyes, and giving Derek a push towards her bathroom.

Casey could hear the water pour out of the showerhead, but then it stopped after a few seconds, and the door opened slightly, and Derek's head peeked out.

"Um, do you have any...non-orchid smelling shampoo and soap?"

Casey rolled her eyes, reached back into the box, and threw two bottles at him.

"Sweet," he said, then closing the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Derek came out, sniffing his jersey.

He dumped his dirty clothes in her laundry hamper.

"It smells like that detergent..." Derek said, trying to remember the name.

"Cheer?"

"Yes! That's what it's called."

Casey rolled her eyes, grabbed some clothes out of her closet, and went to take her shower.

Derek shrugged, and sat on her bed, turning the t.v. on.

Ten minutes later, the phone rang.

"Answer the phone, Derek!" Casey yelled.

"Hello?"

There was a short pause on the other line, before a woman said, "...Derek?"

"Oh, hey Sabrina," Derek said, flipping through different channels, before settling for a re-run of a hockey game.

"What are you doing at Ms. Macdonald's house?"

"I told you that I would be checking out her backyard."

"Her backyard isn't indoors."

"Oh yeah, I found something outside, so I'm searching Emma's room again," Derek lied fluently.

He hadn't lost his skill of lying.

"But why are _you_ picking up the phone?" Sabrina asked suspiciously and overprotectively.

"Because Ms. Macdonald is in the washroom."

Derek found it weird to not call Casey by her first name.

"Fine, just hurry back," Sabrina said with a huff, then hung up.

Derek stared at the phone, "Women."

Casey came out another ten minutes later, and Derek was paying so much attention to the hockey game, he didn't realize that she had come out.

Until Casey switched off the t.v.

As they went downstairs, Casey tied her hair up in a wet high ponytail.

They quickly cleaned up the mess in half an hour, and they sat on the couch, muching on pizza that was delivered.

When they finished, Derek asked Casey if she had any of his socks with a laugh.

Casey handed him a pair of his old socks, and he pulled them on, slipping his feet into his shoes.

Derek kissed the top of her head, "We'll find Emma."

"You have to find her. I beg of you."

"I promise."

Then grabbing his suitcase and headed to his car.

After Derek dropped off the glove that was found in Casey's backyard, he went to his office.

Everything was quiet, from the time he entered the room, til he sat down.

Then he looked up, "What's up everyone?"

"You played hockey?" Mark asked, noticing his jersey.

"In high school, yeah," Derek said, switching on his computer.

"That's probably how he got his 6-pack," some intern said quietly to another girl.

"Okayyy..." Derek said, slightly freaked out.

"Derek and Sabrina please report to the lab. That's Derek and Sabrina," the PA called out.

As Derek and Sabrina stood in the elevator, Sabrina grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dragged him towards her.

Derek's eyes widened in shock.

**Hmm...I wonder what's gonna happen...lol**


	5. Four: Whatever It Is That Girls Do

**Chapter Four- Whatever It Is That Girls Do  
**Then Sabrina picked at his shirt, "You have some red stuff on your shirt."

Derek looked down to see a few spots of ketchup on his jersey, probably while they were cleaning.

"It's just ketchup," Derek mumbled, pushing her hands off him.

Sabrina looked at him quizzingly, but the elevator dinged that they were on the right floor.

They reached the lab to see Dr. Donn there, waiting for them.

"Hello, guys."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Okay, so the mother's fingerprints were in the victim's room, and outside. As for the blood. Two people. But the blood by the window, it wasn't either of them. It'll take us a little longer to see who's it is, but we believe that it's both of there's, clashed into one spot. But that might take a while. By the way, the design of her house is done," Dr. Donn said, handing Derek the model of Casey's house.

The two went back up to their office, and placed the model on an empty table.

"Emma was here," Sabrina said, placing the toy version of Emma in her bedroom.

"Casey was here," Derek said placing another toy in the room next to Emma's.

"There was no holes in the fence, so the person had to use the gate. Prints were found all around here," Sabrina said, tracing her finger along the board, "And the print that had only showed up twice outside, was right by the gate."

"The glove that I had found was about half a meter from it."

"You found a glove?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. I told you on the phone didn't I?"

"Not that I remember."

"Oh well. I found a glove in her yard. Did you guys find the other one?" Derek asked.

"No, didn't you look for the other one?"

"No, I assumed that you guys had already found it," Derek shot back.

"Another trip back to the house," Sabrina grumbled.

Derek knocked on Casey's front door with gloved hands, while Sabrina pulled on her gloves, and holding a silver suitcase, identical to Derek's.

"Lizzie, why am I on speakerphone? Lizzie? Liz!" they heard Casey say loudly, as she came to open the door.

"Yes, mom; I'm sure your step-son is doing his job. What else would he do? Go to a strippers club?" Casey said, as she pulled open the door.

"Hold on," she said into the phone, before focusing her attention to the people on her doorstep.

Sabrina glared at her with hateful eyes that read, "Keep your hands off my man."

Derek with standing there with a smirk, obviously hearing Casey's conversation with the family.

"Hi guys," Casey greeted.

Derek said, "Hey Case, we're gonna check out your yard again, kay?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Casey said, quite fully knowing that Sabrina was glaring at her.

Casey shut the door, while talking on the phone.

"Stop jinxing me, Edwin!" Casey shouted, locking the door.

Derek couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Sabrina stared at him.

"Sorry, anyways," Derek said, stopping his laughter, "I found the glove right here. Under a pile of wood."

They spent another hour, before putting everything, then leaving Casey's property.

The next day, Derek spent the whole day trying to figure out who the kidnapper was.

Casey sat back in the seat that she had sat in the day before, in the same cell; with Derek sitting across from her, and Sabrina standing behind him, eyes glaring at Casey.

"Anyone out to kill you?" Derek asked, notepad in front of him with a pen.

Casey thought about it for a moment, "To kill me...no."

"To kill Emma?"

"No one that I could think of."

"Any friends?" Derek asked.

"Emily? But I don't think she'd wanna kidnap Emma though..." Casey said.

"But you know though...You should drop by her place and give her a visit..." Casey thought out loud.

"Is she still obsessed with me?"

Casey didn't say anything for a few seconds, thinking about it, "...Yeah. Her pillow cover is a picture of you."

Derek stared at Casey in horror; Sabrina nodded thoughtfully, thinking that that would be a great idea.

"Anyways...next question," Derek said abruptly.

"Who's the father of Emma?" Derek said.

Casey looked away.

"Casey. Listen to me. He may be the key to this whole puzzle."

"He's not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because."

Derek rolled his eyes, "You need a better answer than 'because', Case."

"Because I know that he's not a bad guy."

"How can you be so sure?"

_'Because he's sitting in front of me,'_ Casey thought.

"Casey, if you don't tell me, I'll do something drastic to get the answer out of you," Derek said frustrated.

Casey looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Go ahead, Der-ey."

"Stop quoting Kendra."

"Who's Kendra?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Ex-girlfriend."

Casey smirked, "Who he changed to look like a---"

Derek threw himself over the desk and on to her.

Then he picked the two of them up, and pinned Casey against the wall.

"Stop it," he hissed a centimetre beside her right ear, sending shivers down her spine, and having her knees buckle.

_'Thank God he's holding me up,'_ she thanked in her head.

Casey turned to him, and said quietly, that Derek was barely able to hear her, "But she has a crush on you. She deserves to know."

"You're over-estimating my self-control, Princess."

"Fine."

Derek let go of her, and she went back to her chair.

While Derek stood there, his head against the wall, and hands flat on the wall, trying to re-gain his self-control.

Derek sat down, reached into his wallet, and threw several fifty-dollar bills at the table in Casey's direction, "Go. Shopping or whatever girls do. Now."

"Aw, now you're being such a nice brother," Casey cooed, picking up the bills.

"Casey, go. Now. You're driving me insane, and giving me a headache," Derek growled, pointing at the door.

"Fine," Casey said, getting up and leaving.

Derek banged his head against the table.

"You guys are silblings?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"No, are you insane?" Derek said, "I'm a Venturi, and she's a fast-food restaurant. Not related."

**a/n: fast food restaurant equals McDonald equals Casey's last name. **

_'Not by blood, anyway,'_ Derek thought.

"Then why'd she call you 'brother'?" Sabrina asked.

"Because she knows that pisses me off."

Derek stood up and left the room before Sabrina could ask anymore questions.

Derek sat at his desk, and picked up the picture that was hid in the shadow, and stared at it.

It would have been so much easier if they hadn't been siblings. Sure, they weren't blood related, but living under the same roof was bad enough. They didn't go public, incase people thought they were gross, since he was her brother, and she was his sister. Sure, they were step-siblings, but siblings was in the word, and that was bad enough. So Derek hated being considered as her brother, because he didn't want to be her brother. Being brother and sister had stopped them from going public.

Derek put the photo back in the shadow, and switched on his computer.

He searched Emily Davis, and found the address to her apartment.

He grabbed his keys and headed to the elevator.

He saw Sabrina pass him, "I'm going to find out who the father is."

Sabrina nodded, and Derek stepped into the elevator.

**Hm... Will he finally know who the father is? I wonder.**


	6. Five: What To Say, What Not To Say

**This chapter is pretty lame, but I promise the next one will be better, and longer.**

**♥**

**Chapter Five- What To Say, What Not To Say **

Derek knocked on Emily's apartment door.

Emily pulled open the door, took one look at him, and almost fainted, "Derek? What're you doing here? Come on in."

Emily poured him a glass of lemonade, and the two sat by the dinner table, facing each other.

"I was wondering if you know who the father of Casey's daughter is," Derek said.

"Well she never talks about it. It makes her uncomfortable, and sometimes makes her cry. It's so sad that Emma disappeared. Once when Emma had fallen badly off the monkey bars at school, and we were at the hospital, Casey was obviously crying, but she kept on saying that she couldn't lose Emma. That it was the one piece of him she had left, that wasn't just a photo, and that Emma meant the world to her."

"Were there any pictures of a specific guy in her house? I forgot to check last time."

"Well no... All photos are of Emma, her, family, and a few picture with me in them."

"Oh."

Derek walked over to the living room, where photos were placed. There was an image of Emma, Casey, and Emily together.

Emma looked familiar, but Derek couldn't place a finger about who she looked like.

"Oh yeah, that was when Emma decided to cut her own hair. And now, she promises she'll never cut it ever again," Emily chuckled, pointing at the picture that Derek was looking at, where Emma had shoulder-length hair.

"Did she ever have a boyfriend after high school?" Derek asked.

"One," Emily said.

"Well good luck, you might want to check with your parents though, about the father," Emily said, as she opened the door for Derek to leave.

"Well it was nice meeting you again, Emily. Bye."

Ten minutes later, Derek opened the door to the VenturiMacdonald home.

"Hey, Derek. What're you doing home?" Nora said surprised, just like the rest of the family.

"Where's Marti?" Derek asked, as he hung up his jacket.

"She went to a friend's. Wanna play?" George said, jerking at the Monopoly board they were playing.

"No, it's okay, I'll watch," Derek said, taking a seat beside Edwin.

"So how's the case going?" Nora asked.

"...Not so great. That's why I'm here. Do you guys know who the father of Emma is?" Derek asked.

George, Nora, Lizzie, and Edwin looked back and forth at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Okay... You guys do. Now who is he?"

"Um, Derek. ...We're not exactly in the position to tell you," Nora said, as she rolled the dice over the board.

"Okay," Derek said, then pulled out two fifties from his wallet, and turned to Edwin.

Holding the two bills up, he asked, "Edwin?"

Edwin stared at the money with wide tempted eyes.

Lizzie elbowed him in the ribs, and Edwin snapped out of his trance.

"Um, sorry bro. No can do," Edwin squeaked.

Derek took his time putting the money back in his wallet, hoping Edwin would crack, knowing that Edwin was staring at the money.

"She---"

Lizzie pulled Edwin's ear so hard that he fell over, "Ow!"

"Look, it's not that we don't want to tell you---" George started.

"I wanna tell---"

Lizzie had grabbed the Monopoly box's lid, and whacked Edwin with it over the head.

"Would you stop hurting me?!" Edwin yelled.

"It's just that we're not in the position to tell..." George finished.

Derek shrugged, and got up.

"Have you asked Casey?" Nora asked.

"She won't tell me," Derek said, putting on his jacket.

"That's not surprising," Edwin retorted, then turned to Lizzie.

"I wasn't suppose to say that, was I," Edwin said nervously.

"No."

Edwin quickly got up, and started to run, Lizzie at his heels. 


	7. Six: Tomorrow

**Chapter Six-Tomorrow  
**At nine-fifteen, Casey got off the elevator at the TPD Headquarters on Derek's office's floor, pale, and shaking, clutching a piece of paper.

An intern that worked as a receptionist for that floor, immediately recognized her, and noticing her shaking, rushed to her side.

"Is Derek here?" Casey asked shakily, as the intern helped her to Derek's desk, where Casey collapsed into his chair.

The big office room was dark, since everyone had gone home.

"No, he's on another floor, trying to figure out who the father of Emma is. But should I get him?" the intern asked.

"No, don't bother him," Casey said, trying to calm herself down.

"Do you want some water?" the intern asked politely.

"Yes please. And um, can you do me a favour, and call the cops for me."

"What happened?" the intern asked, as she went to the small fridge that was about two feet from Derek's desk.

"...It's...It's bad. Like a tornado ripped through the house. I don't even wanna talk about it," Casey breathed out.

The intern handed Casey a water bottle.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Casey asked.

"Katie," she said, as she flipped through Emma's folder, trying to get Casey's address, without causing her any more stress.

"Thanks, Katie."

"You're welcome," Katie said with a smile, "Get some rest, I'll get the police to go to your place."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

And Casey drifted to sleep sobbing, clutching the paper.

"God, Casey. Not bother me? It looks like a tornado ripped through your house," Casey heard Derek say.

Casey opened her eyes to bright lights, and she immediately squeezed them shut, but she saw Derek read the small piece of paper, and tears came back to her eyes.

"Oh my god, Casey," Derek breathed out, as he put down the piece of paper, and hugged her tightly, as she sobbed.

"They're gonna kill her," she said, between sobs.

Derek rubbed a hand on Casey's small back.

"Come on," Derek said, picking Casey up bridal-style.

As Derek drove to his house, Casey calmed down, and watched as trees, and houses past by.

Derek called Sabrina with his cell phone.

"Sabrina? Yeah. On my desk there's a piece of paper. Get the fingerprints off it. Mhm. Yeah. And Casey and I touched the paper. Her fingerprint is in the folder on my desk. And mine is...Yeah, that place. Thanks. I'm taking her to my place. Yeah. Nite."

Derek pulled up onto his driveway.

"You live _here?_" Casey squeaked.

"Yeah," Derek said, getting out of his car, "You don't like it?"

Casey slowly got out too, "No. I like it. It's just so... big."

Derek shrugged, and threw an arm over Casey's shoulder, "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Dunno," Casey said, as Derek led them to his front door.

Derek unlocked the door, and ushered Casey in.

Casey looked at her surroundings in awe, "How do you keep this place so **clean**?"

"Maid."

"How old is she?" Casey teased.

"Shut up," Derek said, locking the door.

Derek gave Casey a tour of his house then led Casey up to the guest room next to his room.

"Wow, it's like a hotel room," Casey gasped, throwing herself on the bed.

Derek laughed, then dragged off the bed, and into his room.

"I have some of your clothes," Derek said, going into his walk-in closet, but Casey was too caught up with how big his room was.

"Oh my gosh," Casey breathed out.

Derek dumped a huge box next to her, and Casey nearly jumped a foot.

Derek couldn't help but chuckle.

Then Derek threw her one of her old tank tops at her head.

"Hey!"

"Get over here," Derek said.

Casey took one look inside the box then said, "You have more of my clothes. Than I have of your's. Who's the thief now, huh?"

"Get some sleep, Princess," Derek said, after Casey took some clothes out of the box.

Then Casey went into his washroom to get changed.

When Casey came out, Derek was putting the box away already only in his underwear.

"Nite."

"Nite, Princess."

Casey reluctantly tore her gaze away from him, and went to her room.

Casey stared at the ceiling in the dark, and could hear Derek flick off his bedroom lights.

Ten minutes later, Casey was still not asleep.

She quietly creped down the hall to the room next to her's, and soundlessly pushed the door slightly open.

"Derek?"

Derek turned to look at the speaker, and beckoned her inside.

Casey sat on the edge of the bed.

And quietly asked, "Why do you want to know who the father of Emma is so badly?"

"Well. A lot of cases have to deal with the father not knowing about his kid and he kidnaps the kid. It's possible."

"Oh."

"Why do you not want me to know so badly?" Derek said, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the king-sized bed, and pulling Casey next to him.

Casey rested her head on his shoulder, "Because you'll freak."

"So you'd rather me go search around. Ask our parents, go to Emily's..." Derek trailed off.

Casey immediately sat up straight at the mention of their parents, "You asked them?!"

Derek lightly put Casey's head back on his shoulder, "Yeah. But they wouldn't tell me. Said they weren't in the position to tell."

Casey's body relaxed.

"But I was so damn close with Edwin telling me though. But your sister kept on hitting him," Derek added.

"What did you bribe him with? Money?" Casey scoffed.

"Two fifties."

Casey hit him on the head, and Derek fell back on to the bed.

"What? I wanted to know," Derek said, pulling her down on to the bed too.

"But you don't HAVE to know though," Casey said, putting her head on Derek's chest.

"So? Remember the phrase: What Derek wants, Derek gets?"

"Yeah. How could I forget that," Casey said sarcastically, as she used a finger and drew random things on his body.

"Exactly. And I wanna know who the father is, so I'll find out."

"Tomorrow," Casey mumbled.

"Pardon?" Derek said, stroking her hair.

"Nothing."

Then they slowly fell asleep.

**Excited for the next chapter??? I know I am. **


	8. Seven: Mine

**Author's Note: The graphics to this story is finally fixed, so be sure to check that out in my profile. I know everyone is hyped up for this chapter, so I will shut up. :)**

**♥**

**Chapter Seven- Mine  
**When Derek woke up to go to work the next day, Casey was still asleep.

Derek laid Casey's head gently on the bed, off his chest.

Casey's eyes fluttered open.

"Go back to sleep, Princess."

And Casey did just that.

Derek spent the morning with Sabrina about the fingerprints.

There was one small smudged fingerprint on the piece of paper, that belonged to the person's whose fingerprint had only appeared twice.

Casey woke up an hour after Derek left.

She got showered and changed into something inside her box of clothes.

She told the sixty-three year old maid that she was going to her parents and to tell Derek not to worry if he called to check up on her.

Then Casey dropped by Derek's office, leaving a note on his desk.

Said 'hi' to Katie, then heading to the house she lived in in her high school years.

Derek stopped by his desk before he went out for lunch.

He picked up the note that had his name written on it, and he could tell that Casey had left it by the hand-writing.

Derek unfolded the paper, and read the note.

_**I lost my virginity to Emma's father.** _

The paper slipped from Derek's hands, and fell on to the floor.

Derek's eyes were wide open, and a hand over his open mouth.

**Flashback (This flashback isn't in this story)  
**_"What would you name your kids?" Casey asked, as she helped Derek with his homework. _

_"If it was a girl...Emma. A boy? Sean. How about you?" _

_"For a girl, Madison. A boy, Carl."  
_**End of Flashback **

**Flashback  
**_"Well she never talks about it. It makes her uncomfortable, and sometimes makes her cry. It's so sad that Emma disappeared. Once when Emma had fallen badly off the monkey bars at school, and we were at the hospital, Casey was obviously crying, but she kept on saying that she couldn't lose Emma. That it was the one piece of him she had left, that wasn't just a photo, and that Emma meant the world to her." _

_"Were there any pictures of a specific guy in her house? I forgot to check last time." _

_"Well no... All photos are of Emma, her, family, and a few picture with me in them." _

_"Oh." _

_Derek walked over to the living room, where photos were placed. There was an image of Emma, Casey, and Emily together. _

_Emma looked familiar, but Derek couldn't place a finger about who she looked like.  
_**End of Flashback **

**Flashback  
**_"...Not so great. That's why I'm here. Do you guys know who the father of Emma is?" Derek asked. _

_George, Nora, Lizzie, and Edwin looked back and forth at each other, unsure of what to say. _

_"Okay... You guys do. Now who is he?" _

_"Um, Derek. ...We're not exactly in the position to tell you," Nora said, as she rolled the dice over the board. _

_"Okay," Derek said, then pulled out two fifties from his wallet, and turned to Edwin. _

_Holding the two bills up, he asked, "Edwin?" _

_Edwin stared at the money with wide tempted eyes. _

_Lizzie elbowed him in the ribs, and Edwin snapped out of his trance. _

_"Um, sorry bro. No can do," Edwin squeaked. _

_Derek took his time putting the money back in his wallet, hoping Edwin would crack, knowing that Edwin was staring at the money. _

_"She---" _

_Lizzie pulled Edwin's ear so hard that he fell over, "Ow!" _

_"Look, it's not that we don't want to tell you---" George started. _

_"I wanna tell---" _

_Lizzie had grabbed the Monopoly box's lid, and whacked Edwin with it over the head. _

_"Would you stop hurting me?!" Edwin yelled. _

_"It's just that we're not in the position to tell..." George finished. _

_Derek shrugged, and got up. _

_"Have you asked Casey?" Nora asked. _

_"She won't tell me," Derek said, putting on his jacket. _

_"That's not surprising," Edwin retorted, then turned to Lizzie.  
_**End of Flashback **

**Flashback  
**_"Why do you not want me to know so badly?" Derek said, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the king-sized bed, and pulling Casey next to him. _

_Casey rested her head on his shoulder, "Because you'll freak."  
_**End of Flashback **

**Flashback  
**_"Exactly. And I wanna know who the father is, so I'll find out." _

_"Tomorrow," Casey mumbled. _

_"Pardon?" Derek said, stroking her hair.  
_**End of Flashback **

"Derek, you okay?" Sabrina said waving her hand in his face.

Derek snapped out of his flashbacks, and ran a hand through his hair, "Shit. She was---is mine. Shit shit shit shit shit."

"Who's your's?" Sabrina asked.

Derek picked up the paper off the floor, ignoring Sabrina; he took his phone out of his pocket, then called his house.

Eveyone in the office was staring at him like he was mad... Which he was at the moment.

His maid answered.

"Hey Maria, is Casey still there?" Derek said quickly.

"No, she said she was going to her parent's. Then---"

But Derek had already hung up and was called his old house.

"Hel—"

"It's Derek. Is Casey there?" Derek said, cutting his dad off.

"No. She went shopping with Lizzie, Nora, and Mart---"

Derek was already dialing Nora's cell phone number.

"He---"

"Put Casey on the phone, Nora," Derek demanded.

"She went to the washroom, Derek. What's wrong?" Nora said nicely.

"I found out who's Emma's father."

"Aren't you happy? You're a father, Derek!" Nora said happily.

"Uh, no. Why would I be happy that my daughter's missing?" Derek said coldly.

Gasps filled the room.

"My dad has keys to my house. She can have dinner with you guys, then drop her off at my house," Derek said, then shut his cell phone.

He pulled out Emma's file.

The form that Casey had filled out was at the bottom of the folder, Derek took that out.

Derek looked at the first page.

**Name: Emma Madison Venturi **

Derek turned the page to the page that had to do with the parents.

Derek filled out his name, address, and number.

Then turned to the last page, and signed his name on the line that the other parent was suppose to sign.

Then put the form back.

The room was still in dead silence.

"Amanda, there's a fly on your head."

"Ahhhhhhh!"

And that broke the silence.

**I wonder what'll happen at Derek's house... Hmmmm...**


	9. Eight: Shame and Abuse

**Chapter Eight-Shame and Abuse  
**Derek pulled up on to his driveway at 9:45 that night.

Casey was sitting in the den, watching re-runs of The Hills with a tub of cookie dough ice cream and a spoon.

Derek leaned against the wall that was at the entrance of the den, "She's mine."

"Mhm," Casey said, shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek said, walking over to sit next to her on the couch.

"Because I didn't want to bother you and add another load of stress to your million-dollar life," Casey said, digging the spoon into the ice cream.

"Who said it would add stress to my life?" Derek said, taking the spoon out of Casey's hand, and shoving it in his mouth.

"Me," Casey said, pulling the spoon out of his mouth.

"And is 'Me' always right?"

"Yeah."

Silence filled the air.

"You would have liked Emma."

When Derek didn't say anything, Casey continued, "She was just like you. You and your attitude and your obsession over hockey."

Derek chewed the ice cream, Casey stared at his face: his lips were pressed into a tight line, and his forehead had lines.

"You're ashamed of her, aren't you?" Casey said suddenly.

"..."

"You regret that night, don't you?" Casey said, eyes blood-shot.

Derek didn't say anything swallowing the cold food in his mouth.

"You do regret that night," Casey said.

"I didn't say that."

"Not everything can be known through words, Derek," Casey snapped, "Expressions are useful too."

"Ca---"

"Don't 'Casey' me. You _knew_ that there were risks to take with what we were doing," Casey said loudly.

"I didn't say I didn't know the risks we were taking," Derek argued, "Cuz you always made sure I knew that. Whether is just kissing or going to homerun. I couldn't have forgotten the risks even if I wanted too."

"Then why are you ashamed of her?" Casey said sweetly.

"I didn't say I was fuckin' ashamed of her!" Derek exploded.

"You know what, Derek? You are so full of shit."

Then Casey stormed upstairs.

Derek threw the empty tub of ice cream at the t.v.

That night, Derek crashed on his couch.

He arrived in his office at six thirty the next morning.

He sat at his desk with nothing to do.

The father of Emma wasn't the kidnapper.

Then Derek remembered that Emily had once mentioned that Casey had had a boyfriend after high school.

Derek called Emily.

"Hello?" Emily said tiredly.

"Hey, Emily. It's Derek. Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay. Did you find out who the father was?"

"Yeah. Anyway, you had told me that Casey had a boyfriend."

"Yeah? What about him?" Emily asked.

"Did Casey ever talk to you about him?"

"She didn't like to talk about him. And a lot of times, she had to leave suddenly, and left me with Emma. I met him once. He was pretty good looking, but Casey kept on trying to keep a distance between us. And once, it was really hot that day, and Casey was wearing a sweater. I really don't know why. But then she shoved her sleeves up to her elbow and I saw faint bruises. And then she pulled her sleeve back down."

"He abused her?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. But where else would those bruises come from? If let's say you fell down the stairs, you wouldn't hide. You would tell people you fell down the stairs, since that's the truth. But she wouldn't talk about her boyfriends. And to wear a sweater in such a hot weather isn't normal."

"Did she ever tell you his name?" Derek asked.

"Well she did once, the first time she met him. I think it was Michael Forbes or something like that."

"Thanks Emily."

"Anytime."

Derek searched Michael Forbes on his computer, and came up with one phone number.

Derek picked up the phone on his desk and dialed the number.

A recorded message told him that the number was not correct.

Derek dialed again, and got the same message.

Derek decided to drive past the house.

The neighbourhood that Michael Forbes lived in was crappy.

Windows were broken, there were no door, roofs looked like they were about to collaspe into the house.

Once he had left the neighbourhood, Derek called his parents' house, knowing Casey was there.

"Hello?"

"Get dressed, I'll be by the house in ten minutes. We're going out to eat. I have to ask you something." 


	10. Nine: Michael Forbes

**Chapter Nine- Michael Forbes  
**Derek pushed the car horn, and Casey reluctantly came out of the house.

She sat in the passenger seat quietly.

"What do you wanna eat?" Derek asked.

Casey shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"McDonalds?"

"Sure."

Derek parked his car.

The two ordered, and Derek paid.

Then they sat down at a table.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Casey asked, getting to the point.

"Michael Forbes."

Casey froze.

"He abused you, didn't he?"

Casey didn't say anything, and just dipped a fry into the ketchup.

Then she looked up, "Who told you?"

"Does it matter who told me? When did you go so low just for a boyfriend?" Derek asked her.

"He accepted Emma. Unlike you."

"Casey. First off, I do accept Emma. She's my daughter. Secondly, he could care less about Emma. He's not the father of her, so why should she even matter to him?"

"Hi guys!" Lizzie chirped, appearing by their table with Edwin at her side.

Casey ignored her, "Yeah right. You accept Emma as your daughter," she scoffed.

"Yeah that's right. I say that I'm okay with her being my daughter. You're not me. So you can't say that I'm not okay with it. Because you're not me."

"Did we miss something?" Edwin said.

Casey finally acknowledged the two, "What are you two doing here? Together?"

"I had lost a bet against Liz---"

"No need to brag about who you got your lying skill from, Ed," Derek said in a bored tone, arms cross over his chest.

"We're kind of...dating. But mom and George don't know," Lizzie said sheepishly.

"As long as you don't get pregnant, I'm fine with that. Because the Venturi will regret it," Casey said coldly, looking at Derek.

"You're pushing yourself to belive that I'm ashamed of her. I'm not. And if you think that, that's your problem."

"My problem, yeah right."

"Actually, you have lots of problems, Case. Let's start with an abusive boyfriend," Derek said sweetly.

"You had an abusive boyfriend?" Lizzie said shocked.

"You must be a very secretive person, Case. Not telling me I'm a father. Not telling the family that you had an abusive boyfriend. What's next? Not telling them you're getting married?"

"Michael would have done a better job raising Emma than you," Casey hissed.

Derek snorted, "Have you _seen_ where he lives?"

Casey didn't say anything, and that answered Derek's question.

"Should I show you?"

Even thought Casey didn't say anything, Derek knew that she wanted to see, "Let's go. Edwin, you can have the leftovers."

Derek drove down the road of Michael's home.

"The number of the house is 25," Derek said.

"How can you tell what house is what number?" Casey asked, looking at him.

"You can't."

Casey stared at each house.

"Now you tell me, Casey. Who would be a better father?" Derek said, turn off the road.

Casey didn't say anything, and Derek didn't expect her to say anything.

Casey leaned her head against the window.

Derek turned to back to their parents' house, but Casey spoke up.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" Casey said quietly.

Derek was surprised she'd want to stay at his place, "Are you sure?"

Casey nodded, and Derek turn onto the highway bridge.

When they reached his house, Derek told Casey to ring the doorbell, since Maria should still be there.

Once he saw Casey go in, he drove back to work.

Sabrina met with him one he got off the elevator, "We have a problem."

Derek sighed, "What is it now?"

"The person who's fingerprints were all over the place..."

"Yeah?"

"Is Mark Phillip."

"But isn't he in jail?" Derek said confued.

"That's our problem. It doesn't make sense, because that one print that is all over the place belongs to someone in jail."

"Have you talked to Mark yet though?" Derek asked.

"Not yet, I already called security there and told them that we were going to go over, and be there at around five."

"Let me grab a water bottle, and we can get going."

They took Derek's car to the building.

Flashing badges, they entered.

They waited for Mark Phillip in a room that Sabrina sprayed with Febreze.

Mark came into the room in bright orange.

"Hello, Mark. I'm Derek Venturi, and this is my partner Sabrina Teller."

Mark mumbled something incoherent.

"We have a case, and your fingerprints are all over it," Derek started.

Mark looked up.

"We know that you were here in jail, because there were no break-ins or outs that night. So we were wondering if anyone had taken your fingerprint before?"

"The police," Mark said dumbly.

"Besides the police."

"Well a few years ago, my cousin took my fingerprint," Mark said, thinking back.

"Did he say why?"

"Well he said that he was going to get revenge on some girl he dated because she broke up with him. He said that he was going to take the most precious thing she ever had."

"What's your cousin's name?" Derek asked.

"Michael Forbes."

"Bingo," Derek muttered with a smile on his face. 


	11. Ten: Apology

**Author's Note: I know this is a pretty short chapter, but you'll be pretty excited for the next!**

**-**

**T****en-Apology  
**"What else can you tell us about him?" Sabrina asked.

"Well. He lives on this crap road, but he'a rarely there. He just puts that as his address. But where he actually stays, it's even worse. There's like all these bugs, and cockaroaches...It's gross."

"Do you know where exactly?"

"It's pretty easy to remember: 246 Rundown Drive."

"You can go now, Michael. A year will fly before you know it, and you'll be back with freedom," Derek said, nodding at the security guard that had stood by the door.

Sabrina and Derek got back into the car, and as Derek drove, he also called his house.

"Guess what," Derek said, as Casey answered the phone.

"What?"

"We found who took Emma."

Casey squealed, "Who?"

"Your abusive ex-boyfriend," Derek said, as he drove back to Headquarters.

"Sam?"

"Sam? Sam was abusive?" Derek said, eyes wide, slamming his foot down on the brakes, and the car squealed to a stop, Sabrina almost hitting the windshield if not for her seatbelt.

Casey heard the cars behind Derek honk at him, and laughed, "Just kidding. But seriously, it was Micahel?"

Derek accelerated, "Case. Don't scare me like that. But yeah, it was Michael. Anyway, I have to go. See you later."

"Bye."

Derek held his phone with one hand, and expertly parked his car into a parking spot with one hand.

Sabrina decided to go home, while Derek went back to the office, and filled out some paperwork.

Derek arrived at his house at 8:26pm, to find Casey and Maria making spaghetti and meatballs.

Dinner was filled with chitchat and laughter.

It was like all their problems had disappeared and was replaced with something so much better.

At ten thirty, the dishes were all washed, and they waved as Maria drove herself back to her condo.

Then they collasped on to the couches by the den.

"So tired. Gonna go to bed," Casey said, getting up slowly.

"Nite," Derek said, closing his eyes, and leaning on the couch.

Half an hour later, Derek was lying on his bed, listening to his iPod with closed eyes.

He didn't hear his door open and a voice say his name, until Casey poked him in the ribs.

And Derek's eyes shot open, and he rolled on to his stomach, pulling his ear phone out of his ears.

"What?" he hissed, turning off his iPod.

Casey sat cross-legged next to him, "I owe you an apology."

"Okay," Derek said, putting his iPod on the table beside his bed, "I'm listening."

"You were swallowing ice cream. Sorry for yelling at you," Casey said sincerely, "I was just freaked out on how you would react. And I know that you'd be a better father than Michael. So yeah, I'm sorry."

Derek pulled Casey into his arms and gave her a hug, "It's okay."

"You're not gonna yell at me?" Casey said surprised.

"Should I?"

"No. But I caused so much trouble---"

"And you're human and so am I," Derek said with a shrug.

Casey hugged him back happily.

"Now get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you," Derek said, kissing the top of her head.

"Can I sleep here?" Casey asked sheepishly.

"So is that why you came in here?" Derek teased.

"No... But it would be a bonus," Casey said with a pout.

Derek laughed, "Okay."

What're you thinking about?" Derek said, twirling a few strands of Casey's hair around his index finger.

"Stuff."

"Stuff like what?"

"Like what we're gonna do tomorrow," Casey said.

"Well. Tomorrow, we are going to find Emma."

"What if we don't?"

"We will, Princess. We will."


	12. Eleven: Gun

**Author's Note: Haha, I posted my History homework. Whoops! My bad, but here's the original chapter. Thanks to the people who told me**

**-**

**Chapter Eleven: Gun  
**The next morning, the two grabbed some breakfast at a McDonald Drive-Thru, then headed to Headquarters.

"So what's the plan?" Sabrina asked, ignoring the fact that Casey was there too.

"Well. Casey has to go in, because out of the three of us, Emma only knows her. And I think that Michael wants revenge on Casey. So in order for him to come forward, Casey has to go in," Derek said, his mind thinking of a plan.

He didn't want Casey to go in and possibly get hurt, but there was no other solution for Emma to recognize them.

"And then we'll just have to go with the flow after that."

Sabrina handed Derek and Casey each a bullet-proof vest, and they pulled it on; Sabrina put one on too.

"Casey, you'll have to somehow get close to Emma without Michael noticing. Slip this cloth under her shirt," Derek said, handing Casey a thick cloth.

Casey nodded.

Derek got the directions to 246 Rundown Drive, and the three filed into Derek's car, Casey in the backseat.

"What kind of place is this?" Casey asked, as they drove down a street that was worse than Michael's so-called house.

"Dumpster?" Derek said, as he tried to find house number 246.

Derek pulled to a stop at a brown house.

"Okay. Sabrina, you're gonna stay outside. I have a smaller version of our walkie-talkies, and the talk button is taped down, so you should hear what's going on. If it gets bad, call for back-up. Here are the keys. Drive around in circles," Derek said, handing his partner his car keys.

Sabrina took them, and moved to sit in the driver's seat, "Do you have your gun?"

"Yeah. It's in my jacket," Derek nodded, patting the place where his gun was.

"Gun?" Casey squeaked.

"I won't be killing _you_, Case. Now let's go," Derek said, taking her hand, as they walked up the half-broken stairs that led to the door.

Derek took a look inside the window by the door, to see beer bottles all over the place.

"We're gonna see if there's another way in," Derek whispered quietly, leading her around the house.

"What's wrong with the front door?" Casey asked softly.

"Judging by the number of glass bottles, the door will hit something," he said, then crouched down, and peaked through a dusty glass window at the basement.

"This one should do," Derek said, pulling the window out of its frame slowly.

"How do you do that?" Casey asked, as Derek placed the glass beside them.

"You live and learn," Derek said, then cutting the net open.

"Wow, who would have thought Derek Venturi the king of his high school would know these things," Casey teased.

"Mhm," Derek said, pulling out the final piece of glass, and setting it aside, "I'll go first, see if it's safe."

Derek took out a mini flashlight and shone the light inside.

Then he put the handle of the flashlight in his mouth, his teeth biting into it; then slowly crawled inside.

"Come inside, it's safe. It's a long drop, but I'll catch you," Derek said, a minute after.

Casey, who was clearly frightened, slowly crawled inside, and accidentally tripping.

She fell into Derek's arms, "Are you okay?"

Derek helped her stand back up.

"Yeah," Casey replied.

Derek stuffed the small flashlight, in his pocket.

And the two of them slowly crept out of the room.

But leaving that room, they entered another.

The room that held Emma, and where Michael, and his friends were.

Emma was still wearing her pink princess pyjamas, but they were stained red.

Michael was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a large black t-shirt, a gun beside him..

His two friends, which were probably his back-up, were wearing black tightly fitted shirts, and black cargo pants.

They both had a gun somewhere; friend number one had a gun in hand, and the other friend had a gun in his back pocket.

"Ah, Casey. My dear Casey. Welcome home."

"Mummy!" Emma shrieked.

"Shut up, little bitch," Michael said, pointing his gun at her, and Emma shut up.

Derek was eyeing the two people behind Michael.

They were all wearing bullet-proof vests, including Michael.

Friend number one was chubby with a moustache with hair as long as Casey's, and was tossing the gun up and down.

Friend number two was skinny with no facial hair, and was bald.

"Why are you gonna kill my daughter?" Casey asked softly.

"Why not? It's not like she's _my_ daughter," Michael snorted.

"But before I kill her, you can go give her a hug or whatever," Michael waved at her.

Casey quickly rushed to her daughter's side.

Michael turned his attention to Derek, who was still sizing up Moustache and Bald-ie.

"And who are you?" Michael asked nicely and a fake smile, walking towards him, his friends following.

"Derek," Derek said, not saying his last name that was the same as Emma's.

"And why are you here?" Michael asked, spinning his gun around his finger.

Derek could see out of the corner of his eye, that Casey was quickly shoving the cloth in Emma's shirt, telling Emma that everything was going to be okay.

Derek shrugged.

"You're wearing a bullet-proof vest. You're a cop, aren't you?" Michael asked.

"You're wearing one too. Are you a cop?" Derek smart-talked in a bored tone.

Michael snorted, "Yeah right."

Casey carried Emma over, "What's going on?"

"Oh, hey sweetie," Michael said, "We should get ready for the celebration."

"Why are you killing my daughter? So what if she's not your's," Casey said.

"Casey Casey Casey. Remember how you dumped me because Emma didn't like me."

"She didn't like you because you abused her," Casey shot back.

"So? I hit you, did you hate me?"

"Yeah. I do hate you."

"And do I care if you hate me? Actually, I had planned on hunting down the father instead of killing the girl. But no one told me. Your parents didn't know, was told you got drunk and slept with some random guy," Michael said.

Derek kept a straight face, knowing that his parents had known who the father was.

"I asked Emma, and the poor baby doesn't even know who her father is," Michael cooed.

"What if I tell you now?" Casey said.

"Well then you'd be free to go," Michael said, fake smile plastered over his face.

'_Bullshit_,' Derek thought.

"Swear on your gun," Casey said.

"I swear on my gun," Michael repeated.

"Him."

Michael looked at Derek, who's face was emotionless.

"You know, she _does_ look like you," Michael observed with a smile.

Derek blinked, unfazed.

Michael raised his gun, and pointed it at his head.

With a real smile at his lips, Michael slowly pulled the trigger.


	13. Twelve: The Truth

**Author's Note: One more chapter after this! Check out my new oneshot, everyone! It's called What I Want.**

**-**

**Chapter Twelve- The Truth  
**In a split second, Derek and Michael were wrestling for the gun.

They were rolling on the floor; Moustache and Bald-ie standing there, unsure of what to do.

Then a bullet shot out, and everyone stared at who and where it would hit.

Casey and Emma screamed, hearing the bang, then seeing the bullet go through a couch.

Derek took his chance and swiped the gun out of Michael's hand.

"Shit," Michael muttered, picking himself off the ground.

Derek was already at Moustache, kneeing him in the crotch, and Moustache fell to the ground, whimpering in pain.

Derek picked up Moustache's gun.

Then he threw Michael's gun up in the air, and using Moustache's gun, shot it.

Smoke filled the room, taking its time to fade away.

Derek saw Bald-ie come towards him, and Derek threw Moustache's gun at his head.

The gun hit in right in the face, and he fell to the ground.

Michael grabbed Moustache's gun, since Bald-ie's gun was in his back pocket, and Bald-ie had fallen with his back against the floor.

Derek pulled his gun out from the flap in his jacket.

"Ah, the father finally reveals that he has his own gun," Michael said, coming towards him, gun raised.

The two began to circle around in a perfect circle, directly in front of each other.

"So tell me how you found me," Michael said.

"You kidnapped Emma, I was given the case to solve," Derek simply said.

"Tell me more."

"You wore gloves when you climbed up to Emma's window. Emma put up a fight, and you had to take off your gloves in order to keep her from escaping. In order to reach your gloves after she gave up, you accidentally touched the window's edge."

"Pretty good," Michael nodded.

"You put your cousin's fingerprint on your gloves, so whichever place you touched, it would go towards your cousin. But then one of your gloves slipped right by the gate, and you didn't realize, and you touched two spots outside. You realized that one glove was gone. And you went back.

"You searched all around the house, assuming that Casey had picked it up and thrown it somewhere, but it wasn't there; I had found it the day before. But to throw us off, you left a note. So we wouldn't link the glove back to you. We'd think that you had purposely done that."

"You know, you're really good. Continue."

"You hadn't planned to kill Emma. But you had to write something on the note to freak Casey out."

"She broke up with me. Of course I would get revenge. You're right. I hadn't planned to kill the girl, I was just gonna take her, and return her a week later; just to scare Casey."

"But there was one thing you did wrong, actually a few things. You took your cousin's fingerprint, and told him why."

"What else did I do wrong?" Michael asked.

"You told him where you really lived. You didn't have to. He's in jail, he'll never visit you. But you did."

"His mom asked, and I couldn't just say no. She's my aunt."

"You had a feeling that we would show up, so you brought friends over. Knowing that if we did come, you would have to kill us all, because we know much," Derek said.

"Quite right," Michael said with a smile.

Then he heard the sirens, and Michael started to freak.

He pulled the trigger, and aimed at the girl that Casey was holding on to.

The two girls screamed.

But no blood came.

Michael turned his head back to look at Derek, "Hey, what's she wear---"

But Derek's fist connected with Michael's face, breaking his nose.

Derek quickly pulled Michael's hands behind his back.

"Looks like you aren't caught up, with what the Police Department has. A smaller versions of bullet-proof vests," Derek said, handcuffing Michael's hands together.

And as the police came inside the house, they dealt with Michael and his friends; while Derek headed over to Casey and Emma, after pulling the safety button on his gun, and shoving it back into his jacket.

"Casey, you okay?" Derek said, taking Emma out of Casey's shaking hands.

Casey shakily sat on the floor, "Oh my god. Thank god I put that cloth in her shirt."

Derek lifted Emma's torn pyjamas, and pulled out the thick cloth that held the bullet.

"Mummy says you're my daddy. Are you my daddy?" Emma asked shyly.

"Yes, your mummy's right. I am your daddy," Derek said, touching Emma's nose with his index finger, "And you're moving into my house, baby girl."

"Is it big?"

"Yes it is, very big," Derek said, ruffling Emma's messy hair.

"Who said we're moving in?" Casey said, who finally wasn't shaking, stood up.

"Uh, because your house looks like a disaster?" Derek said, speaking the obvious. 


	14. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **The end... So sad. But I enjoyed writing this story. It was very fun. Hope you guys had fun reading. Be sure to check out my new _Life with Derek_ story, called Because of You, I'll put the summary at the end of this chapter.

-

**Epilogue  
**Casey and Emma stepped out of the elevator, both carrying bags full of Christmas gifts.

Emma hobbled quickly to her dad's desk, while Casey took her time going to her husband's desk.

Derek closed the folder that he had been organizing, and turned to his daughter, "Hey, baby girl!"

"Merry Christmas Eve, daddy!" Emma said, handing her father the bags that she was holding.

Casey reached the desk, putting her bags on the floor.

"What is all this, Casey?" Derek asked his wife.

"Christmas presents," she said before Derek kissed her on the lips.

"For who?" Derek asked stupidly.

"For whoever that works in this room. For the girls, you give them the gifts with red wrapping; they get these cool boxes of jewellery. The guys have green wrapping, with some wine or something like that," Casey said, obviously proud of herself.

"Oooh, Katie's off her break," Casey said happily, going to the reception with a big red and green bag.

"Come on, Emma. Help daddy give all these presents away," Derek said with a sigh.

Fifteen minutes later, Derek led Emma, who was sucking on a red lollipop, to her mother.

"Oh my gosh! You did what?!" Casey said loudly at Katie.

"I know! I was so embarrassed, man."

"He'll forget about," Casey promised.

"Yeah. He reminded me this morning," Katie said.

"Or not," Casey finished.

"Hey Katie," Derek said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Derek. Emma! How much you've grown in a day," Katie said.

Emma giggled.

"Anyway, the family's coming over for dinner. Call me if anything else happens!" Casey said, before she followed Derek and Emma to the elevator.

"Sabrina wasn't in there, so she doesn't have a gift," Derek said, handing Casey the last red box.

Then as if timed, Sabrina came into the elevator, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Sabrina! Merry Christmas," Casey said, handing her the gift.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you," Sabrina said.

"You're welcome," Emma said happily.

Sabrina laughed.

She had gotten over Derek, realizing that Casey made Derek happy.

When they got home (Derek's house), the family put up the tree, and cooked dinner, waiting for their relatives to come.

At exactly six thirty, the doorbell rang.

Dinner was filled with happy chatter and laughs.

Emma wouldn't sleep since she was so hyper, and ended up sleeping with Derek and Casey, curled up in the middle of the bed.

"Today was fun," Casey said, as she examined the glimmer from her ring, "Edwin gave Lizzie a promise ring. Isn't that so cute?"

"I guess," Derek said, "For a person who used to celebrate month-anniversaries in high school. Thank god we hadn't gone public."

"Shut up," Casey said, whacking him with the hand that held the ring.

Derek caught the hand before it hit him with a chuckle.

"It's true," he said, as he played with the ring on her finger.

"You're so mean," Casey pouted.

"And you're so cute when your mad," Derek said, his lips brushing her's.

Casey grabbed his face before it left her view, and pressed her lips against his, "Mmmm…"

They made out for a few more minutes, before they broke apart.

Derek walked over to a drawer by his desk, and pulled out a wrapped gift, handing it to Casey, as he got back under the covers.

"Thank you," Casey said politely, while tearing the wrapping paper.

She pulled out the exactly same photo that was hidden in the shadow on Derek's desk, "Aw thanks, Derek. I have your present too."

Casey reached under the bed and pulled out a small box wrapped in bright red paper, handing it to Derek.

Derek was able to have the paper off in two seconds, "Oh yeah. I remember this picture. I took it out of your garbage can. …Hey, wasn't it in my car?"

Derek looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Just enjoy the gift. Don't ask how I got it," Casey simply said, dodging the question.

Derek laughed.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They both snuggled under the blankets.

"Nite, Casey."

"Nite, Der-ey."

"Shut up, Casey."

"Shut up, Derek."

"Can you guys both be quiet?"

"Sorry Emma."

"Night, baby girl."  
**The End**

**Author's Note: Ah...Bye my friends! Below will be the summary to my new LwD story. Be sure to check that out in my profile! Bye me friends!**

**Title: Because of You**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Because of her, Derek is who he is now. But then he throws it all away. Will he ever be able to get back what he had before? Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Story**


End file.
